


Hello, Little One

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Almost Human, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sentient Jaegers, same-universe crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian visit Cherno Alpha, the last remaining Jaeger, in the shatterdome-turned-museum for Dorian's re-activation anniversary. One-shot based off of <a href="http://edgebug.tumblr.com/post/71433666147">this post from edgebug</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post from edgebug](http://edgebug.tumblr.com/post/71433666147). HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :'D (And because I couldn't resist, it's got some John/Dorian. >w> )

It had been 4 years since Dorian's re-activation, and somehow on that first anniversary, he had convinced John to celebrate it with him, and every year since. John stopped minding eventually. He found he liked spending time with his partner outside of work, and that's how everything fell into place.

Waking up on a sunny Saturday, John cracked an eye open to find Dorian smiling down at him.

"Guess what day it is." Dorian said. John blinked a few times, clearing the fog from his brain.

"It's your anniversary." He grunted as he rubbed his eyes, watching Dorian get out of their bed and go to the closet, pulling out his clothes.

"Yes! I want to do something different this year though."

John sat up fully, brow furrowed.

"What's wrong with going out for lunch like always?" He stretched and swung his leg over the bedside, reaching for his synthetic leg and snapping it into place. He flexed it a few times before standing and stretching more.

"We can still do lunch," Dorian said, "I just want to do something before that. You know that museum they made out of an old shatterdome not far from here?"

"The one in New York?" John said. Dorian nodded and tossed a pair of jeans at him, knowing he would catch them even if he wasn't looking.

"Yeah. I want to go and see the old Jaeger they've got on display there." He straightened and smiled at his partner. "Cherno Alpha. Used to belong to a pair of tough Russians. She was the only Mark I Jaeger left when they closed the breach in 2025."

John nodded and started getting dressed as well. He remembered that day. The day the breach was closed, the entire world had breathed a collective sigh of relief. He had been young then, and he had cheered when the news reached him.

"Yeah alright. We can do that." John said, his insides warming when Dorian smiled at him. He'd probably never get used to the smiles. He was doomed to a life-time of stomach butterflies.

An hour or so later, they were in the car and heading to the museum. Dorian spent the entire car ride smiling out the window, watching the scenery pass. When they pulled up to the museum, Dorian was out of the car before John could even power down the ignition.

"Hey hold your horses, would you?" John called after him as he headed for the stairs to the entrance. He caught up with the android and they paid their entrance fee. John forced Dorian to slow down, to look at the other things in the museum and enjoy the entire experience.

"She'll still be there when we get there. She's not going anywhere." John chuckled as Dorian pursed his lips for what must have been the fourth time, looking around impatiently.

Finally, they reached the Cherno Alpha display room. Dorian approached the ancient Jaeger silently, all the hurried impatience from before long gone.

She was sitting up on a stone rise, a long string of velvet ropes circling her. A plaque stood in front of her, a brushed bronze on a dark wood podium. It read:

_"Cherno Alpha. Mark I Jaeger. Formerly piloted by Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky of Russia (2015-2025)"_

The plaque then went into detail of Cherno's specs and number of Kaiju kills (numbered at 6), and Dorian drank it all in, blue eyes focused. John stood next to him, looking more at Dorian then at Cherno Alpha. He had seen her on TV a few times, but seeing her standing in front of him, bigger and more imposing than he ever could have imagined, that was something else.

"She's beautiful." Dorian breathed, staring at the Jaeger reverently. The DRN and MX tech had started out as Jaeger tech, so for all intents and purposes, Cherno Alpha-- and Jaegers as a whole-- were Dorian's ancestors of sorts.

John watched as Dorian's hand tentatively stretched out towards Cherno. There weren't many people in the display room with them, and there was no sign saying 'do not touch', so John didn't stop him.

Dorian's hand touched her large foot gently, the sensory nerves in his hands picking up the thrum of power sitting under the metal plates. He didn't notice the thrum had gotten louder until his hand began to tingle with static. He didn't dare move his hand away as the static built. He just kept staring up into Cherno's face-likecon pod.

Then he heard it. A small whisper in the back of his head... a voice? He pressed his hand harder against the metal and just barely stopped himself from gasping.

_[Hello little one.]_

He felt more than heard the voice that spoke to him. A low, female voice, slow and sultry. He could even call it 'motherly'. His eyes widened and a hand touched his shoulder.

"Dorian? Hey, you okay?" John said. His voice sounded far away, and when Dorian turned to look at him, his brow was creased with worry. Dorian swallowed a few times before speaking, keeping his hand on Cherno's foot.

"She spoke to me." He whispered. John raised an eyebrow, looking a little confused, before following Dorian's line of vision. His eyes widened when he realized what Dorian meant.

"Cherno Alpha? Spoke to you? When, just now?" He said, sounding a little freaked out without meaning to; sentient Jaegers had always been a theory amongst scientists and extremists, ever since the first time a Jaeger moved without a pilot inside of it. A small jerk of an arm, a flexing of a finger, and other things of the like had started the theory rolling, that Jaegers weren't just machines, that they had evolved beyond that, the connection to their pilots giving them a strange sort of sentience.

"Yeah. Well I didn't hear her really... I sort of felt it... it's hard to explain..."

The motherly voice had gone silent, but the warm, welcoming thrum under his hand remained, and he smiled.

"She said... hello little one." He said, his throat bobbing again. John watched him for a moment longer before rubbing a hand over his shoulder, gripping the back of his partner's neck gently, thumb rubbing slow circles into his nape.

They stood like that for a few moments more, Dorian with his hand on Cherno Alpha and John's hand on Dorian, before they decided it was time to leave. John started for the door, giving Dorian a few moments more with Cherno. A huge smile spread across Dorian's face when one last whisper made its way into his head.

_[We will see each other again, young one.]_


End file.
